


【瞳耀】咚咚咚

by melonfree



Category: S.C.I.谜案集
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonfree/pseuds/melonfree
Summary: SCI谜案集剧版，没看过书的原著。攻：白羽瞳受：展耀





	【瞳耀】咚咚咚

白羽瞳心理素质很好，但再坚强，也会遇到一些时刻，让他恐惧、震惊、诧异、欣喜、骄傲、激动，导致心跳会比平时频率快。  
他有时会刻意去回想这些场景，再做调整，练就一个出外勤时更稳定更镇静的自己。

白羽瞳还记得小时候刚笑完展耀尿床，第二天醒来，床就多了一块地图。  
他当时心跳到嗓子眼，绞尽脑汁才想出来一个法子。他借口身体不舒服，在床上躺着。直到妈妈送来早餐，才顺理成章打翻了一瓶牛奶。  
那次，他面对的是末日级别的危机，心跳得快点，正常。

第二次印象深刻的心跳加速，是因为恐惧。  
白磬堂受伤后性情大变。  
白羽瞳被她抓得死死的，好像只要她再用力一点，他的整条手臂就会从身体里剥离出去，再也无法玩玩具，再也无法捉弄展耀。  
他面对着失去理智的白磬堂，吓得脸色发白，哆哆嗦嗦一直哭。得救之后，还做了好多天的噩梦。  
很快，白磬堂就被带走了。白羽瞳隐隐约约觉得发生了什么，却无能为力。

随着年龄的增长，保命技能学习得越来越多，自信与骄傲让他锋芒毕露，老虎似的杀气腾腾。  
在学校，白羽瞳除了射击成绩排在第二，其他都是第一。一开始骨子里那股不服输的劲总让他分神，压不下呼吸，开枪时候更毛躁，居然还脱靶过一次。但随着时间的流逝，他渐渐可以用平常心看待这件事情。  
他天生就是个王者。  
他知道自己必须比别人优秀很多，但没必要样样都比别人厉害。  
他在日复一日的操练中，沉着冷静观察着世界。

直到……  
展耀生日那天，他俩通了电话。  
那夜，他睡得很沉。忽然出现的幻想，让他呼吸急促。醒来时念起梦里那面容，他怅然若失，又难以置信。  
他躺在上铺，心一下下撞着，像要把床板都砸穿。

后来，他加入了警队。  
处在风暴的中心，面对枪林弹雨，他适应得很好。那日情况危急，他头一回迫不得已在执行任务时击毙了犯人。  
罪犯的脑袋在他视线里变成了靶子的中心。  
他的手很稳。  
他的心跳很重，震耳欲聋。  
他踩过很多只蚂蚁，但人命不是蚂蚁。

经此一役，白羽瞳又进化了。  
这是一场看不到尽头的马拉松，他不断剔掉累赘，剔掉感情用事，剔掉干扰。  
履历表上的亮眼成绩越来越多，让他心神不宁的事情越来越少。

但……  
当他十一点多审完吴昊，跟赵富马韩他们交流案情的时候，怒气冲冲的展耀忽然找上门来。  
那声与展耀以往温文尔雅的形象不符的质问让他心里哐当一下。  
如久卧病榻的心电图，有了巨大的波折。  
又像喝了一夜的酒，立在地上的透明酒樽被打翻，叮叮当当东倒西歪。  
“白羽瞳，你居然瞒着我去抓人！”

他当然要瞒着展耀。  
但他为什么，这么心虚？

在大榄惩教所门口。  
展耀估计是教书教多了，动不动就爱演示。  
当时白羽瞳琢磨着案子，忽然就被一脸淡定的展耀毫无预警捉住了手。  
他脑子里轰一声，心又不受控地跳个不停。  
“你大白天非礼我。”

又是在大榄惩教所门口。  
浑然不知危险靠近的展耀差点被车撞到的时候，白羽瞳几乎是瞬间就冲过去一把将人推开。  
他大步踩着车盖接一个后空翻完美落地，开枪时手甚至都没有发抖。但没有人知道他紧闭的唇，过滤掉了多少情绪。  
展耀是他兄弟。担忧是应该的。  
只是，担忧来得太快，又走得太慢。  
他心有余悸。

当白羽瞳看到展耀那极差的人体描边射击技术，又瞥见那缠满绷带的右手，几乎是想都没想就拿出了自己用惯的柯尔特M1908。  
他的手，轻轻扶着展耀手臂。  
他的每一句，都是说给两个人听。

心跳快了一下。  
“屏住呼吸。”  
手似乎有点发抖。  
“手拿稳。”

当展耀优雅地用叉子叉起一点面往嘴里送，试了一口眯起眼睛，诚实地露出一点笑意的时候。  
当他发现展耀的睡衣是老鼠的时候。  
当他灵活地扑上床，压住展耀的时候。  
展耀称不上瘦弱，但在他发达的肌肉衬托下，显得很小只。被那么一笼罩，有点手无缚鸡之力的良家闺男被吃豆腐的诡异气氛。  
白羽瞳终于意识到哪里不大对劲。

心跳自己会开车，说上高速就上高速。  
当他听说展耀在李非凡寝室被击晕的时候。  
咚咚咚。  
当他用手铐铐着展耀，拉着人一起去机场的时候。  
咚咚咚。  
当他看到展耀站在赵爵牢房里，差点出事的时候。  
咚咚咚。  
当他从海里把展耀捞出来，发现展耀没有呼吸的时候。  
咚咚咚。  
当展耀活过来的时候。  
咚咚咚。

心跳是生的象征，是一种美好的节奏。  
这种乱糟糟的失控给白羽瞳带来波动，就像驱车经过下雪的森林，轰隆隆的引擎，把树叶上纹丝不动的积雪震得簌簌落。  
他不想压抑了。

当他拉着展耀参加宴会的时候。  
咚咚咚。  
当被妈妈叫回家吃饭，而他忽然知道展耀不想去美国的时候。  
咚咚咚。  
当他看到展耀游刃有余地跟杨峰谈判的时候。  
咚咚咚。  
当他跟展耀一起上厕所的时候。  
咚咚咚。  
当魔法杀手又出现，他却发现展耀烧到三十九度的时候。  
咚咚咚。  
当他在地板睡到一半，被展耀丢下来的枕头砸到的时候。  
咚咚咚。

还有……  
现在。

白羽瞳收拾了地上的毯子，轻手轻脚上了床，面对着展耀近在眼前的五官。  
他平静的脸下，藏着一颗鲜红跳跃的心。

白羽瞳这辈子面临的最困难的事情，是如何屏住呼吸，亲吻浅眠的展耀而不被发现。  
还有，被发现之后，该如何面不改色。

展耀像是被惊扰的一朵云或是一座山。睫毛动了动，如被风吹得颤抖的花瓣。  
他终于舍得睁开了眼。  
眼神清澈，没有睡意，直直地看着白羽瞳。  
他的声音低低的，语气平常，好像是每天在SCI见面那声“早晨”一样缓和。  
他说。  
“你吵醒我了。”

白羽瞳的表情很认真，深吸了一口气。  
那不晓得是心虚还是纠结的情绪，随着喉结，咕噜咕噜溜了下去。  
“你……嘴上有东西，我帮你弄掉。”  
展耀还是看着他，睫毛下坠着两颗星星，眼眸是那漆黑的夜色。  
“有什么？”  
在眼神的对视里，秒针尽责地跳跃了无数次，随着心跳一下重过一下，有什么东西慢慢浮出了水面。  
过了一会，白羽瞳忽然勾起笑，吹了一口气，把两人的头发都带得飞起来一点。  
“空气。”

展耀沉默了一会，慢腾腾地凑过去，慢到白羽瞳差点以为他根本没动。  
他的呼吸在白羽瞳的脸前格外温柔，像是沿着水流的小船，轻轻摇晃就会让水波粼粼。  
“你嘴上也有。”

咚咚咚。

-完-


End file.
